digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mei Yashida
Mei Yashida is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is one of the secondary characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Mei was born in 2007 to Yashida and an unknown woman who had moved from Japan while Mei herself was born in New York. She lost her mother in young age and hid her loss and sadness. She didn't approve her father's decision to marry another woman years later. She was hiding her troubling family life from everyone else until she became a Tamer. Before becoming a Digimon Tamer, Mei considered many of her classmates childish, including Jason Storm and Kyle Lambert. Initially she had a similar attitude on an exchange student named Tatsuya Munemori who later became her love interest. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers Mei appeared for the first time, when Tatsuya began his first school day in New York. While Tatsuya was immediately attracted to the girl, Mei instead teased Tatsuya about his childish hobbies he shared with Jason and Kyle. She even thought that Tatsuya's D-Ark was merely a small handheld game. On next day, Mei found Calumon wandering in the school and soon found out that Tatsuya had become a Tamer with Guilmon as his Partner Digimon. They wondered if Calumon was meant to be a Partner Digimon too, but Mei hoped that a cute Digimon like Calumon should never fight anyone. Mei also witnessed how Vera Neidhardt and Renamon tried to attack Guilmon before the fight was interrupted by the men from W.N.D.D. led by Harold Thompson. Despite not being Tamer, Mei was allowed to hear the information about Calumon's powers to make other Digimon Digivolve as well as the existence of the Digital Revolution. During the final battle against the Revolutionaries, Mei was ordered to stay with the W.N.D.D. men, but was captured by Ian Neidhardt, leader of the Revolution who had mutated into the D.H.M. But she was saved by Tatsuya and the D.H.M. was destroyed by him and the other Tamers. After these events, Mei's opinion about Tatsuya, Jason and Kyle had changed and she even kissed Tatsuya before agreeing to learn how to play the trading card game made of the Digimon. After one week, she had become even better player than Jason and Kyle, but didn't mind that she was still unable to beat Tatsuya, who was now her boyfriend. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Tatsuya had returned to Japan and therefore he ended his relationship with Mei. But since Tatsuya has too afraid to discreetly say his goodbyes to her, Mei felt heartbroken and disappointed. He was both happy and angry when Tatsuya returned, feeling unaffected by the Tamers' existence being revealed to the world due to Tatsuya's confrontation with Mihiramon the Tiger Deva. The Tamers wondered what Mihiramon's group, known as the Deva, meant by saying that the Tamers had stolen something from them. But the next time the Deva would attack, the Tamers would need a permission from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. When they were given a permission by the President Gerald Johnson, they left to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. During the battle, the Tamers got two new allies: Wizarmon and Guardromon who were friends with Kudamon (Thompson's partner). Pajramon was defeated, but Renamon was captured by Vajramon and the permission given to the Tamers turned out to be false, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. Out of curiousity, Mei wanted know to know things about the Digital World from Wizarmon. This made Tatsuya feel jealous, despite Wizarmon was not a human. But their attention was taken somewhere else when he was taken to a room where Thompson's mentor Grigory Shatalov was in coma. Then, a holographic apparition of Shatalov appeared and explained that his mind had been separated from his body and was living in the Digital World. Lopmon (the Rookie form of the Rabbit Deva Andiramon) revealed that Calumon and the Crystal Catalyst, the source of the Digivolution were one and the same. And the Deva planned to take Calumon back into the Digital World. A fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Mei then received her own D-Ark, making Wizarmon her partner. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. The battle was almost hopeless until the Tamers received permanent Blue Cards to be used. Mei and Wizarmon faced Orochimon who had allied himself with the Deva. Mei used "LadyDevimon" card to give Wizarmon enough power to defeat Orochimon, and then she used her own Blue Card to Digivolve Wizarmon into Mystimon. Mystimon helped weaken Vikaralamon the Pig Deva, before WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon defeated it. Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, Mei decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. They also decided to forget their relationship until the truth behind the recent events would be found. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Mei and the other Tamers were finally able to reach the Digital World. But due to an unknown inference, Mei, Vera, Jason and Kyle were separated from others. They were given a refuge by Jijimon and Babamon, and they also found out that a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki is also in the Digital World, with his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. While Jason and Kyle idolize him, and Vera shows signs of dislike, Mei's opinion is neutral. After Mei's team reunites with Tatsuya, Andy and Susan, the Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Beelzemon kills Wizarmon, devastating Mei and infuriating Tatsuya. Tatsuya's anger influenced Guilmon and made him Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. Tatsuya learns to Biomerge with Guilmon and become Gallantmon (Guilmon's true Mega form) who almost kills Beelzemon, until Mei interrupts. She refused to see anyone else dying and knew that revenge is never a solution. While Tamers are still fighting against Mercurimon, the Digimon who sent the Deva, one of Mercurimon's former teammate Apollomon defends Mei's opinion and tells everyone to fight against the common enemy: D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. While the other Tamers manage to avoid D-Reaper's first attacks, Mei disappeared. She is revealed to be imprisoned by D-Reaper and used as a tool for the malevolent program to learn to speak human languages. Meanwhile, a fake Mei was taken with the Tamers into the real world, giving D-Reaper a chance to invade two worlds instead of one. Digimon: Judgement Code Mei's prison was inside D-Reaper's main body. She remembered the day her mother died and how she had refused to accept his father marrying another woman after that. All of this, along with Wizarmon's death, had made Mei very depressed and pessimistic. She believed that D-Reaper was destined to succeed in its plan to eradicate all humans and Digimon. By using one of the Digi-Gates opened by D-Reaper, Calumon returned to the Digital World to find Mei's prison and managed to signal to the other Tamers and the government about their location. The Tamers launched their final attack against D-Reaper. When Beelzemon personally wanted to help them, Mei's depresion almost faded. However, she became sad again when she remembered Wizarmon's death. But then Wizarmon's remaining essence which was hidden inside Mei's D-Ark formed into a holographic apparition and explained how everyone can choose their own fate. Mei's resolve allowed DigiGnomes to give Wizarmon a temporary body and an ability to Digivolve into his Mega form, Dynasmon. Dynasmon was the only Partner Digimon who retained his Mega form after the effect of the Red Card faded and forced others to De-Digivolve. Mei and Dynasmon, however, witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. After that, Dynasmon De-Digivolves into Wizarmon and his essence returns inside Mei's D-Ark. He promises to be with Mei in any form, even only as a memory. Mei then permantently retires from being a Tamer and resumes her relationship with Tatsuya. In 2044, Mei and Tatsuya were married and they had a son who joined Guilmon into the Digital World for the first time. Mei agrees with Tatsuya's belief that there will be a new threat one day, but they were both happy that the two worlds still lived in peace. Trivia *Mei is mostly based on Jeri Katou since Tatsuya Munemori has crush on her like Takato Matsuki had crush on Jeri. Unlike Jeri who initially was hiding his own Digimon, Mei really wasn't interested about the Digimon until being saved by Tatsuya in Age of Tamers. *Since Leomon was already used as another type characters, Wizarmon (Wizardmon is English dub) who was left unused in the DigiDestined Saga, was chosen to be Mei's partner. Category:Fan Humans